


Go

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [38]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Canon Divergence, Gen, layton takes the hit for luke instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Descole thought he'd jump in the way of Luke first when that statue reactivated.Oh, how wrong he was.





	Go

Descole finished off the last of the golems with a flourish, staring at them as he sheathed his sword. It seemed they were all inactive. He sighed. The Azran weren’t making this simple. Luke smiled.

“Let’s go!” Descole couldn’t help but smile. The boy still managed to remain optimistic, even in the face of death. Descole watched as Luke took a step forward -- he wasn’t expecting to see one of the statues eyes light up.

“Luke!” Descole shouted. The boy turned back to him, then his eyes widened. He raised his arms, the statue’s gaze firey and sharp, and Descole prepared himself to jump in front of Luke. The boy would more than likely die if the hit connected, and even though the masked man didn’t want to admit it, he had began to care for Luke. He began running towards the boy when a flash of brown rushed past him and in front of Luke. It took a moment for Descole to realize that it was Hershel, and he had positioned himself between Luke and the statue, hunched down and hugging the boy when the laser fired.

Descole’s world slowed when the beam hit Hershel, the pained scream his younger brother gave shaking him like nothing else would. Luke’s eyes were clenched shut, his face pale. Descole watched as his brother fell with wide eyes. He waited a moment, watching the statue carefully before lunging forward and slicing it before turning and kneeling down, cradling Hershel in his arms. He let out a string of curse words when he saw the blood soaking through the orange of Layton’s sweater, his jacket growing dark.

“Layton.” Hershel shuddered before opening his eyes. Blood trickled down his chin in a thin line from his mouth.

“...Ow.”

“You idiot!” He hissed. “You could have pushed the boy out of the way, you could have avoided the hit!”

“We both know you were going to do the same thing.” Layton shut his eyes, grimacing, a pained hiss escaping him. His skin was pale, ashen, a slight sheen of sweat on his face as he trembled. “Is Luke alright?”

Descole looked up at the boy. Luke, though pale and shaking, seemed to be fine. Tears streaked down his face. He looked down at Layton, and nodded slowly.

“He is fine.” Layton managed a small smile.

“I’m glad.” Layton coughed, which dissolved into a whimper. A tear trailed slowly down his face. Descole bit his lip, then realized if Layton were to die now, he’d need to tell him who he really was. He had asked at the Nest. It was only fair he’d have that question answered.

“Layton, this is not how brothers reunite with each other.” Layton’s breath rattled.

“What?” Descole smiled bitterly.

“I apologize for not telling you sooner.” Layton opened his mouth to speak when Descole spoke again. “We are brothers, Layton.” The younger professor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I… I see.” A long moment of silence followed. “How?” Descole smiled.

“If you live through this, I’ll tell you.” Layton shifted, wincing. Des’s uneasy smile dropped.

“You should probably go.” Descole shook his head.

“No. You need medical attention. I can take you back to Raymond --”

“The legacy cannot be unleashed.” Layton’s voice was quiet. “If Bronev gets to the final room, the world will be thrown into chaos. Go. I’ll be fine.”

“I --”

“I didn’t think you’d hesitate to solve the final puzzle, Descole.” Layton smiled weakly. “Go. Take Luke with you.” The boy flinched.

“Professor…!”

“I’ll be fine, my boy.” Layton inhaled shakily. “Go. Both of you. I’ll catch up later. I… just need some rest.” Descole stared at him for a minute longer before nodding, laying Layton on the ground before standing.

“Come on, Luke.” Descole’s voice was quiet. “We’ll come back for him.” Luke stared at the professor on the ground for a long moment before, finally, nodding.


End file.
